


By The Poolside

by orphan_account



Series: RWBY Torture [1]
Category: RWBY
Genre: Drowning, F/F, Genital Torture, Molestation, Mutilation, Psychological Torture, Rape, Rape/Non-con Elements, Torture, Waterboarding
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-31
Updated: 2018-03-31
Packaged: 2019-04-16 01:26:15
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,221
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14153676
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: Roman Torchwick has finally captured "Red." Now Neo gets to play.





	By The Poolside

**Author's Note:**

> Inspiration for this work goes to the fic "Bubbly Rose" by underwaterescape. If a brutal torture session isn't your current taste in fanfiction, check out their story to see brutal futa rape.

Neo dragged Ruby through the door by the coarse rope binding her wrists. A black sack was jammed over Ruby's head, blinding her. Neo payed no heed to the pained grunts that came from her being dragged unceremoniously across the tile. They were going into a pool. Roman had finally captured "Red" and wanted Neo to show her the price of being the adversary of Roman Torchwick. The way he worded it was definitely more explicit, but still effective.

Neo was pleased to see Roman had left her out all the necessary tools for such an endeavor. The pool was full, a lounge chair perched precariously by the edge. Three lengths of rope lay in a pile within arm's reach. A rag and empty milk carton were three meters away. Put of the corner of her eye she saw two buckets in the corner, and she swore she could make out the scent despite the distance. 

None of the observations halted her progress however, and she soon had the team leader right next to the chair. Neo stopped to think, holding the squirming girl in place with the application of her heel onto her side. On one hand she could put her on the chair, remove the mask, and get straight to the entrée. But on the other hand the taste might be enhanced with a small appetizer. She thought it over for a second. Yes, an appetizer would greatly benefit the palate.

Neo got down on one knee and grabbed the girl by the shoulders. She was kicking and squirming, but thankfully Neo had the grip strength and angle to mitigate potential damage. She bent forward as she began to push her head towards the pool, subtly angling her face towards the cascading blue. Roman still managed to be a bit of a buzz kill. The water was clean.

Eventually the first two inches of Ruby's face were submerged, just enough to cover her mouth and nose. Neo didn't intend to push her any further. Ruby didn't know that. In fear of full submersion she began to flail even harder, new screams echoing from within her facial bindings. She was scared. Neo liked that. 

After a dozen or so seconds Neo, with a tiny grunt, pulled her out of the water and threw her a foot or two aside, watching her body land with the thud of her head hitting the tile. Ruby's body was convulsing and she was letting out a series of grunts and disgusting slobbering sounds. She was crying already. All reservations Neo had about this before were gone. There were children that beat her willpower. She'd be more fun than anyone else.

Neo once again grabbed her by the upper body and pulled her up. She swung ninety degrees around and plopped the still crying teenager onto the chair, lying back on her hands. Neo gripped the rope nearby and began tying a knot around her ankles and the chair. It was admittedly "knot" her best work, but it was still sturdy for having been kicked on the arms twice while tying. In her spastic kicking Ruby and managed to fall diagonally off the chair, the status of her feet keeping her halfway on the chair in a very uncomfortable position. Neo sighed and reevaluated what needed to be done.

First she pushed the lounge chair away from the pool a foot or two, just in case something were to go so wrong so soon and she were to fall into the pool tied to the chair. Then Neo acquired the second length of rope and with one hand put her on the chair properly and with the other began tying her down. She seemed to be resisting less now, but only a little bit. Neo mentally applauded herself for still managing to create a good knot across her arms and stomach. She stepped back to admire Red's form, trapped in the chair. 

Neo stepped forward and leaned over her body, hands approaching her face. Ruby's head was moving side to side, but Neo still gripped the base of the cloth and slid it over her head, allowing a good look at her face. Her hair was ruined, the chin-length locks scattered all over her face, a few thin lines of red peeping out from the beautiful black. Neo placed her thumbs on her forehead and hooked them under the clumps. She then spread them apart, clearing Ruby's face. She was still breathing heavily, Neo feeling the rising of her chest beneath her. Water dripped from her chin onto her collarbone. Her hood took on a pillow-like role as it was smooshed under the back of her head. A thin line of mucus stretched between the space between her right nostril and the left-most part of her lip. And her beautiful silver eyes were wide and set right on Neo's. She was beautiful in everyway. Neo felt a similar bliss to the act of viewing a piece of fine art, or gazing upon the most beautiful of sights in nature. She counted herself lucky as a confident smile spread across her face.

Standing up Neo placed a hand on her umbrella. Ruby's eyes never left her as she unsheathed the blade, only being forced to unlock her gaze after Neo walked behind her. Neo walked slowly, confidently. She was in command in everyway, there were no time constraints, and no possible interruptions. Neo's idea of heaven.

The ice-cream themed girl stopped directly behind Ruby. She took a second to watch as Ruby desperately attempted to crane her neck. The anticipation was the biggest part, Neo knew this, do she took precautions to ensure that none of her actions were visible. She raised the blade and rested it just below Ruby's head. Neo smiled again as Ruby's head flew up, exactly as desired. Neo used the split-second timing to slash to the right, coming with centimeters of her right shoulder. With her left hand Neo then grabbed a chunk of Ruby's clothes and yanked to the left. When the remains of her top stayed on through the connection at her waist Neo severed that too, finally flinging nearly her entire top into the pool. Ruby was now left in her bra, skirt, and leggings.

"No." Ruby whispered.

Neo was familiar with this stage. The individual on the receiving end begins to realize what's happening to them, and begins to beg for some form of mercy. It was a good sign.

Neo repeated her slow walk over to the left of Ruby this time. Ruby was now averting her gaze. Neo just gave another smile and leaned forward, placing a hand on her skirt. She then grabbed the hem of her skirt and yanked down, maneuvering the offending article of clothing to her shins, realizing that she wouldn't be able to pull it over the foot rope, then just ripped it off and into the water alongside her torso's apparel. Now Ruby was stuck on that lounge chair, clad only in her red bra, red panties, and black leggings. Her face was planted in her shoulder and Neo could make out a massive blush plastered on the visible side of her face.

Neo took a step forward and planted a knee on the side of Ruby's stomach. Luckily the chair was quite large by any standards and the bound girl's petite frame left a lot of room. Neo turned and adjusted herself just right to plant her other knee on the other side of Ruby. Ruby was still attempting to hide her face while Neo took in the entire situation. She swiftly bent down to place her face dangerously close to the exposed cheek, and planted both her arm on the side of her head and shoulders and a kiss on her cheek. Her body became consumed by disgusted shaking, and Neo began to repeatedly kiss her along her jawline. Stealthy Neo slid a hand under her chin and forced her face up, allowing Neo to plant a final, longer kiss right on her lips. Neo let the kiss linger, absorbing every detail of it. The texture of Ruby's lips against hers, the attempts to pull off that necessitated another hand on the other side of her head, the mental image of the panic sinking into and through her entire being, it all brought a pleasurable spark to Neo's thoughts. 

For a brief second she entertained the thought of keeping her as a slave. Yes, that would be perfect. They could do this whenever Neo wanted. Night, day, public, private, it wouldn't matter. Neo knew for a fact that she could instill something along the lines of Stockholm Syndrome in the girl with relative ease. But, Roman's words still came crawling back.

"Catch and release Neo, catch and release. We have the little brat, now you show her why she made a few mistakes regarding our relationship, send her back to her little Huntress friends, and they leave us be. Shaken, not stirred though Neo. A mangled carcass will just make them want revenge."

He then descended into a small tirade about the merits of torture vs. execution that Neo largely ignored, but a somber sense of purpose came back to her. She better get back to the initial plan.

Neo swiftly broke their kiss, inhaling a little, and dismounted the now panicking girl.

"Stop, OK? Just please stop, I'll do anything!"

Her words came with the tone of someone who had lost hope but still were holding out for what they wanted, an urgent sadness. Neo only had to take a single step to bend over and acquire the rag and carton. She then walked, almost skipped, around to the poolside. She swiftly plunged the gallon into the pool and watched the bubbles accompany the plunging sound of the carton being filled. After it reached complete capacity Neo stood back up with a grunt, letting out a little water. She turned around towards Ruby. 

In a short span she placed the rag over the girl's face and used her outstretched fingers to hold it in place, noticing how the rag highlighted the contours of her face. Then, she flipped the carton upside down. A flood came out of the narrow nozzle, landing and spreading on Ruby's face. She attempted to scream as the water dampened the rag, making it grip her face. It was suffocating her. She couldn't breathe. Her shoulders strained as she fought everything binding her. The hand, the ropes, the rags, she attempted desperately to throw them off. Neo allowed the gallon to empty half of it's contents before stopping. As soon as she did the gaspings became evident. Ruby was fighting for every last piece of breath she had. Neo removed the wet rag from her face.

Ruby was now fully breathing as Neo set down the gallon. She looked around for a second before seeing her blade. She had dropped it. Funny, she couldn't remember doing that. Disregarding the anomaly, she picked the blade back up. Roman probably wouldn't approve of this next part, but Neo knew it probably wouldn't kill her so it still met the necessary parameters. She angled the blade downwards with her arm back and flicked forward. In a flash she nicked the front of Ruby chest in-between her chest and her bra. Neo used the blade the fling the now separate sections aside. A small stream of blood welled up and Neo barely noticed the jump and yelp Ruby squeaked out. Then, Neo began.

She began swiftly and lightly scratching the blade all across the bound girl's body. She made a series of pained noises as Neo left a series of small bloody lines across her stomach, breasts, nipples, throat, chin, and cheeks. Neo carefully avoided her eyes when she progressed to the face, but did notice a few tears forming again. Neo was becoming invested in it now. Now she was swinging faster, harder. Eventually she swung at Ruby's lower body, leaving a gash in her thighs. Then Neo threw her blade up into the air, cocking her arm back over her shoulder to catch it. Then she began stabbing down into Ruby's lower body. The thighs, knees, hips, vagina. Blood oozed from the holes Neo left, and Ruby's pained noises descended into screams as her entire body clenched and began flailing, her arms and legs tight at her side.

Then, Neo stopped herself. She was getting carried away. She'd better have finished it. Almost running she sheathed her umbrella and ran over to the corner with the buckets, swiftly picking them up. They were both half full of urine. As swiftly as she left she returned, and through the buckets right onto Ruby. The landed on her torso and dispensed the foul liquid, clanking to the floor with a loud thud. Ruby simply gagged repeatedly, and eventually vomited onto her bare chest.

Neo then fast walked out. That was a close one. She had almost killed her. On the way out she stopped to pick up a Scroll out of her pocket. She traveled to the contacts and selected the icon labeled 'Yang' and opened it. She typed out the address of their building before dropping the scroll onto the ground, leaving soon after that.


End file.
